BioShock Patches
This page contains a list of patches which have been released for BioShock. Patch 1.1 Released December 4, 2007 (PC) Notes: A number of users running Windows Vista and Windows 7 experience crashes after applying the 1.1 fix. Setting the game to "Windows XP SP2" compatibility mode and running it as an administrator often resolves this issue. Fixes and Features *Added compatibility with Matrox TripleHead2Go - Allows BioShock users to play in Surround Gaming Mode across three screens simultaneously. *Added rendering support for TripleHead2Go. *Added support for a walk toggle key bind. *Added Horizontal FOV Lock option. *Added Disable Vita-Chamber option. *Re-added the Human Inferno tonic which was missing from the retail release. *Fixed mouse acceleration issues. *Fixed issue of subtitles not clearing correctly on occasion. *Fixed issue of potential situation in Fort Frolic where taking a picture of Silas Cobb is impossible if his body gets stuck behind a fallen pillar. *Fixed subtitle timings to more accurately match the on screen audio. *Fixed issue causing stuttering audio when using Windows Vista. *Fixed issue with characters squirming and wiggling after death. *Fixed blood decals and other projectors not showing up on ATI hardware. *Fixed audio issues stemming from having a Speaker Setting in Windows that was invalid for the current sound card. *Fixed reserved keys not functioning properly when keys are unbound. *Fixed multiple cases of keys not allowing a rebind. *Fixed incorrect Training Message concerning bots who are friendly to enemy AIs. *Fixed incorrect Training Message when shooting a Mimic. *Fixed refresh rate being locked at 60 Hz in DX10 mode. *Fixed VSync disabling in DX10 mode. *Fixed an oversight whereas pressing the door control to Chomper's Dental after opening the door will always spawn more enemies inside the business.Chomper's Dental page describing the oversight.Bathing in Splicers - BioShock Glitch on YouTube, displaying the the oversight in action before being patched on PC. *Removed erroneous "Reload" binding in a no-weapons context. *"Use Creative EAX Audio" option is now greyed out when EAX-capable hardware is not present. *Volume increased for Atlas voice-over for German release. Update 1.1 Released December 4, 2007 (Xbox 360) Fixes and features *Added widescreen option: Horizontal FOV. *Fix for rare case where a partial cache is not cleared. *Fix for GUI sounds not playing during heavy action. *Fix for not being able to take picture of Cobb in Rec. *Fix for pauses or hangs when opening flash bink movies. *Fix for switching difficulty breaking achievement. *Fix for small texture streaming bug. *Fix for rare hang when a lot of things are going on at once. *Volume increased for Atlas voice-over for German releases. Plasmid Pack DLC *Added Disable Vita-Chamber option. *Added EVE Saver, Machine Buster, Machine Buster 2, Vending Expert, and Vending Expert 2 Gene Tonics. *Added Sonic Boom Plasmid. *Added 100 point "Brass Balls" achievement. **Must beat the game on Hard. **Must not use a Vita-Chamber. **Vita-Chamber Disabled option can be on or off, as long as the player does not resurrect after dying. Patch 1.1.1 Released April 19, 2012 (Mac) Fixes and features *Improves stability. *Adds support for additional game controllers. *Fixes some minor issues. *Gives owners of the DVD version of the game the option to activate their game online. Collection Patch 1 Released October 6, 2016 (PC, BioShock and BioShock 2 Remastered) Fixes and features * Field-Of-View is now adjustable from 75 to 130 in the Graphics Options Menu. * 21:9 Resolutions are now available. UI supports 2 modes (Stretch or Centered) at these resolutions. * Resolved several graphical issues on NVidia hardware. * New Graphics options available for lower-end machines. * Mouse Button 4 and 5 assignments fixed. * Mouse Icon Size is now adjustable and will scale with resolution. * Several improvements have been made to Mouse Sensitivity, Threshold, and Buffering. * Settings will no longer automatically reset on improperly shutting down BioShock. * Speaker Mode should now be selectable from the Audio Options Menu. * Fixed an initialization bug with Audio System.. * Miscellaneous bug fixes. Collection Patch 2PC Patch Incoming December 20 Released December 20, 2016 (PC, BioShock and BioShock 2 Remastered) Fixes and features * Fixes flickering Vsync bug. * Various bugs causing crashing. * Renamed EXEs to load correct optimizations for 3rd party applications, libraries, and drivers. ** Please Note: Due to this change, If you try to launch the title and get a “Missing executable” error, please restart Steam. Collection Patch 3 Released December 5, 2017 (PC, BioShock Remastered) Fixes and features * Fixes various crash and polish bugs. * Improves stability on some lower-end machines. * Adds support for Simplified Chinese text localization. References External links *PC download link at 2K Games BioShock Support *"BioShock PC Patch, Xbox 360 Title Update, and Free DLC Available at Midnight PST Tonight" article at the Cult of Rapture *"BioShock Patch Tightens Rapture’s Rivets" article at FeralInteractive.com Category:Plasmid Pack DLC